


[Podfic] Ow!

by semperfiona_podfic (semperfiona)



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sex Fail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 17:40:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semperfiona/pseuds/semperfiona_podfic
Summary: Podfic of the orphaned work "Ow!"Author's original summary:Hiccup and Jack are having some enthusiastic sex on Hiccup's bed when something they should probably have expected happened.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Jack Frost (Rise of the Guardians)
Kudos: 2
Collections: Podfic Bingo





	[Podfic] Ow!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ow!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402861) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

  


### Details

  * **Length:** 0:02:10 
  * **File size:** 2 MB

### Streaming & Hosting

  * MP3 On Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DyhC1dMZKFBEUVuiAwQg-gVexY9zo5Fz)

### Credits

  * **Text:** [_Ow!_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1402861)
  * **Author:** [an orphaned work]
  * **Reader:** semperfiona
  * **Cover artist:** semperfiona


End file.
